Olive Peason
Olive Peason is a 2016-introduced and all around character. She is the daughter of the Princess and Prince from The Princess and the Pea. She's destined to be the next Real Princess and is a student in Ever After High. Olive is destined to marry a prince who's mother puts a pea under her bed. Instead of wanting to be a princess however, she would rather be a detective, solving fairy tale "crimes" in the high-school. Olive is a sweet and elegant yet opinionated observer who is not afraid to speak her mind and let work take up all of her time. She also is not afraid of not getting enough sleep since she finds most beds a little lumpy. Nothing a cup of coffee can't help. Character Personality When you first meet Olive, she seems like the stereotypical quiet introvert. She actually isn't very shy. She'd just rather observe people instead of interacting with them as strange as that sounds. This doesn't mean that she's quiet all the time. She always says her opinion to someone and is very defensive about it. Olive is extremely stubborn and opinionated and would rather stray from the group instead of changing it, causing problems. Olive is quiet, usually to busy in her mind to actually focus being social. She prefers to respond with short responses but tends to use long extravagant words due to her sophisticated vocabulary. Olive does act pretty precisely, finding it hard to be "casual". She has been taught to act elegantly like a princess and has been spoiled a lot. Because of this, Olive does tend to act spoiled and finds it hard to enjoy the simpler things in life, due to her being so used to getting the best. She has been working hard to fix that flaw and tries to be independent. Olive can be extremely picky sometimes. She tends to find it hard to stray away from the things she likes and hates change. She can be a bit judgemental too. This doesn't mean she hates Rebels. Being a Rebel herself, Olive dislikes the Royals due to her believing that they're trying to force her to follow her destiny. Olive is very sweet to her friends but is the voice of reason. She always tries to bring her friends down to reality, thinking its preventing them from dissappointment. Olive is also very loyal and will always be by her friend's side when they need help. She is a good listener due to her quier nature and can provide pretty good advice. Olive is a workaholic and loves solving mysteries more than everything. She can get easily lost in them and sometimes become too involved with them to the point where she doesn't pay attention to her health until things become serious. She is easily stressed though and can freak out over anything. Olive is a brave and curious girl though, always asking questions. She secretly follows her heart more than her mind even though she acts like she listens to her head more. She always tries to bottle up her feelings yet she can be sensitive and has trouble hiding it. Her emotions are expressed through her words and tone as she tries to keep a cool demeanor. Due to this, she is prone to jumping to conclusions. She still can get passionate about things and always up for an adventure. Interests and Hobbies Olive loves writing and considers a hobby. She always carries a tiny notebook around to write down her observations and ideas for a mystery novel she is currently planning to write. She is very open for her love for writing yet she always denies praise for it since she believes her real talent is in solving mysteries. Olive loves solving mysteries. Ever since she learned her story, Olive tried to notice everything about her surroundings. She stumbled upon a mystery novel and she though that her talents would be perfect for solving mysteries. She has solving every mystery that she can in Ever After High and has solved almost every one successful. At the end of her first year in Ever After High, Olive declared that she was the greatest detective there was but there is another challenger who disagrees with that notion. Olive has interest in drawing and has sketched a few in her notebook. She is very shy about them however and tends to hide them. She likes drawing realistic drawings of people and can be pretty good at it if she puts enough heart in it. Sadly she doesn't let anybody see them so she just sees drawing as her secret hobby. As Olive becomes more independent in Ever After High, she has taken up a few new hobbies. She has become interested in baking and has been trying out but anything that she makes usually ends up extremely burnt. She is neutral about this as she continues baking, knowing she'll make the perfect batch of cupcakes one day. Olive also has an interest in classical music, believing that it is the prime example of music. She is experienced in waltz and has been interested other classical dances but has never thought of learning them herself. Olive also has an interest in croquet. Even though Kitty insists that she should join, Olive declines, believing that she never has time for it. Lastly Olive has an interest in chemythstry. She finds it fascinating how you can make something so powerful or beautiful out of a bunch of chemicals. She usually is very involved in the class even though she has a disliking for the teacher. Appearance Olive is average height and is fairly skinny, if not a bit bony. She is quite scrawny, having much more brains than brawn. She makes up for her scrawniness in posture. Olive always tries to have the best posture. Olive has light skin with a few freckles, mostly around the cheeks area. She has orange/red curly hair that goes a bit past her shoulders. She usually keeps it down, not finding it distracting. She has dark green eyes which are the most expressive part of her face, Olive having mastered the poker face. Story There once was prince who needed to marry yet he was having trouble finding the perfect wife due to him wanting to marry a real princess. He always found something wrong with every "princess" he met whether it was in their appearance or manners, leaving him uncertain if they were a real princess or not. One night during a storm, the prince finds a soaking girl at the entrance of the castle. The girl begs for shelter, claming that she is a real princess. The prince and the queen are suspicious but allow the girl in, setting up a test for her without the girl knowing. The queen placed a bed under the guest's bed and covered it with 20 matresses and 20 feather-beds. If the girl was a real princess, she would be so sensitive that she would feel the pea. The next morning, the girl meets the royal family and explains that she has had sleepless night due to the feeling of something like a mountain under her bed. The family rejoiced, happy they found a real princess and the two got married. As for the pea, it has been put on display at the museum. How Does Olive Come into It Olive is destined to be the real princess while one of the sons of the rejected princesses would be the picky prince. Relationships Family Olive's parents are divorced and she lives with her mother so she is much more closer to her mother. She seldom visits her father and has grown a disliking for him to do his insistence for her to follow her destiny. He does spoil her more than her mother does. Olive and her father have a strained relationship though yet her father, denying the fact that his daughter does not want to follow her destiny and refuses all his attempts to make her agree with him, believes that she's his perfect little angel who will see the light soon. Olive's mother on the other hand, lets her daughter follow her own path, seeing that her love life didn't end perfectly. She spoils her daughter and teaches her how to be sophisticated so Olive can proove to people how she's a real princess. The two are extremely close and only butt heads once in a while. Friends Kitty Cheshire Olive is known for being a bit antisocial but Kitty and her were somehow able to become friends. When the two first met, Kitty decided to joke around and become her first year "nemesis". She pulled many pranks, leaving Olive to figure them out. Somehow Olive was always able to deduct that is was her. After that, the two became friends in the middle of their first year. As first year went by, Olive developed some feelings for the Cheshire Cat yet but kept on denying it, being a bit of a homophobe at the time. She finally accepted her feelings but found out that Kitty only saw her as a friend. Without confessing, Olive went back to seeing Kitty as a friend as thinks of her feelings as just a silly little crush. The two of them are opposites which click in this case. Kitty is mischievous and silly, always trying to cause mayhem. Olive is serious and focused, trying to keep everything in order. Together these two go on wacky adventures and more. Other Rebels Though she isn't as close to other rebels such as Raven Queen as she is with Kitty, Olive still considers most of the rebls her friends even though she hates admitting. She gets along with them and enjoys how they share the same view on destiny with her. She does hang out with a few Roybels too but mostly Olive is a lone wolf due to her awkward and silent nature. Briar Beauty and Ashlyn Ella The two Royals that Olive knows and can stand. Briar and Olive have an opposite dynamic that somehow works well together while Ashlyn is the glue that binds them all together. They met when they were little, the three of them having been princesses and have been friends since then. The separation between Rebels and Royals did strain their relationship yet the three of them still are good friends even though Olive doesn't open much to them. Romance Olive is a bisexual. It took her a while to come out as one but now she accepts it after Kitty Cheshire. Olive never has been in a relationship in her life. She was isolated in her child only being acquainted with a few Royals including the Charmings due to their potential to be her prince and doesn't really hang out with many people. Olive acts like she isn't focused on love and pretends to be more focused on her career but inside, she thinks that it could be nice. She just hates to admit it especially since she's afraid of hurting her loved ones (this includes friends) due to her flawed nature. Pet Olive has an English white and brown cocker spaniel named Missy. Missy is extremely playful, friendly, and silly and loves to get Olive's attention. So far, Missy is the only one who has made the pokerfaced princess laugh with her silly antics. That doesn't mean the dog is perfect. Missy tends to be a bit clumsy, dumb, and reckless which usually makes her land in a lot of trouble. Her mother gave the puppy to Olive when she was about to go to Ever After High for the first time as a memoir of home. Enemies Daring Charming An egomaniac who didn't love anyone more than himself. Olive finds this prince extremely annoying and very un-princelike and hoped with all her heart that he wasn't her prince. Luckily ever since Legacy Day, her fears have been eased. She still is easily annoyed by the prince especially due to his extremely shiny smile. Olive usually treats him with little regard and mostly tries to ignore him. If he does make any advantages to her, she usually just refuses them. Ever since Daring went through his time as the beast, he has become much more tolerable. The two of them don't really say anything to eachother. Once in a while Daring flirts with Olive only to get a rather rude rejection. Ramona Badwolf A girl who is known for causing trouble, Ramona is Olive unofficial nemesis. If Ramona was around the scene of the crime, Olive's first suspect would be her. Ramona would often taunt Olive, ruining her cool demeanor. Olive hasn't resorted to fighting yet and usually just uses a sharp tongue to fight back. The two usually don't cross paths but if they do, Olive would always be walking away from the conversation with a cross expression on her now flushed face due to Ramona's cool nature usually besting Olive's. Professor Rumpelstiltskin Even though Olive enjoys his class, she despises the teacher. She finds his methods of teaching unfair and always tries ro bring him to justic. She usually fails due to his authority over him and has been to detention more than once. This only fuels her anger as she continues trying to bring the teacher to justice. Apple White It doesn't seem like it but Olive gets easily annoyed by Apple. The two are princesses who's destiny is based on food and Apple seems to be a bit too naggy when it comes to destinies. According to Olive, Apple is just a Royal who wants and gets everything that they want. When Raven didn't sign the Storybook of Legends, Olive finally saw Apple didn't get what she wanted and was appalled by her reaction. She never confronted Apple and usually tries to avoid her or try to work with her. Outfits Class-ic Schedule Period 1: Kingdom Management with Mrs. Her Majesty, White Queen Period 2: Muse-ic with Professor Pied Piper Period 3: Damsel In Distressing with Madam Maid Marian Period 4: Chemythstry with Professor Rumplestiltskin Period 5: Tall Tale Studies with Mr. Jack B. Nimble Period 6: Princessology with Mrs. Her Majesty, White Queen Extra Period: Home Economyths with Madam Baba Yaga Quotes Theme Songs "Into the Unknown"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKkb0aU4ld4 from Over the Garden Wall (Preferably Lizz Robinett's cover) A short but sweet yet mysterious song that describes Olive almost perfectly. The lyrics containing the long bygone burdens was a reference was the burden she had as she tried to escape her destiny which did become an echo when Raven destroyed the Storybook of Legends. She still has many questions that she is determined to answer such as: "How will her story end?" She doesn't know if she'll ever become a detective yet she believes that perhaps she can do it even though sometimes it can seem that she is just pretending as she lets her emotions affect her work. At the end of the day, Olive is just a girl being led through the mist by the milk-light of moon, trying to have everything that was lost revealed to her. "Everything and More"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ot33zx_Z2A0 from Starkid's Twisted This song shows Olive's want for adventure yet her spoiled nature. She does want to adventure and believes some people limit her yet she is spoiled and cannot think of a life without her luxuries. "Oh No"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cr-SqRWImmI by Marina and the Diamonds Olive 's treatment to other people and drive to solve mysteries are described through this song. live's main goal is succeeding at being a detective and sometimes sees it as her life. This can make her seem cold and antisocial. Inside, there is just a stressed girl. "I Am Not A Robot"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_oMD6-6q5Y by Marina and the Diamonds This song shows how Olive is different on the inside. She can sometimes seem cold and antisocial to others and sometimes that can be a bit of a problem especially when she's stressed. Yet she is more than that and is definitely not just a robot. She's a person who's stuck in her shell. "I am Damaged"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nlVxhg-HVCk from Heathers, The Musical This song shows Olive sees herself in her relationships with friends. She is not mental and crazy like the singer is yet sometimes she can be rude or insensitive due to her antisocial nature. She's afraid of hurting her loved ones sometimes and believes her isolated childhood and flaws make her damaged unlike her friends. "Love Like You"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2F8HvKqnp5s from Steven Universe This song has the same meaning as I am Damaged for Olive yet this would be a song for her special someone (WINKITY WONK) due to her problem opening up to them. She knows she's flawed yet finds it hard to fix them alone yet sometimes she wonders why was she chosen out of everyone in the high school. In the end Olive is willing to take the chance, hoping that perhaps she'll be able to love like them. Headcanon Voice Camilla Luddington would be a good voice for Olive. She has the youthful quality in her voice that a student at EAH would have ,but her work as Lara Croft showed she can pull of a serious tone. Her accent also fits Olive since an English accent would match the Sherlock Holmes inspired character. Trivia TBA Gallery Rocketbook-2017-02-09 The Main Cast.png| An awesome drawing of some of the cast for my AU, Ever After Falls, including Olive! This was made by Rai Knightshade, an awesome person 20170211 205650.jpg| An amazing drawing made by Draculaura Clawd, a very nice and awesome person! Join her wikia Game High! Category:The Princess and the Pea Category:Females Category:Rebels